Dragon Age: A Royal Couple
by Optimus524
Summary: Elissa and Alistair are now husband-and-wife and King and Queen, but now they must rebuild Ferelden, a task which is not easy.
1. A New Queen

Elissa Cousland was smiling, because this was the happiest day of her life. She was walking down the aisle in a white dress and tiara on her head, with her brother escorting her. As she walked down the aisle she could see all her friends smiling at her.

Ahead of her was her future husband Alistair looking as handsome as ever standing next to Theron, who agreed to as his best man, was standing near an altar with the Grand Cleric. Alistair was wearing his shiny new armour that made him look like a king along with a crowd. Theron was wearing his Grey Warden uniform and had his arms behind his back as he watched as she approached.

Kallian and Leliana were serving at her bridesmaids, both wearing sky blue dresses. She imagined that many people were shocked to find elves serving as a best man and a bridesmaid, though there was a little they could say considering that the best man was the Hero of Ferelden and the bridesmaid was the first elven bann.

Once they reached the altar, Elissa could not hear the Grand Cleric for she was too busy staring into Alistair's eyes. She wished that her parents had been here to witness her wedding, especially since she was marrying the King of Ferelden.

"You may kiss the bride," said the Grand Cleric.

Alistair remove the veil over her face and then pulled her into a deep kiss and they could hear the cheers of everyone in the Palace as they witnessed the ascension of the new Queen.

* * *

It was late at night and Alistair was carrying her bridal style towards the bed. The bed was a magnificent fourposter and looked big enough for four people to sleep on. However, she had a feeling that they would be a bit too busy with something else than sleep.

Alistair then gently placed on the bed and he began to remove his armour and she too began to remove her wedding dress.

"They'll expect an heir, you know," said Alistair as he removed his chest plate. "With the taint in our blood, it's hard enough for a Grey Warden to have a child on their own. For two of them…?" He took a deep breath and looked at her just as her dress fell to the floor. "Every Grey Warden I know who had children had them before they took the Joining. Having an heir… might not be possible."

Elissa then leaned in closer to Alistair and said seductively, "Well, it won't be for lack of trying!"

Alistair smiled. "That's an excellent point. Good thing we got started when we did, hm?"

Elissa then grabbed his hands and move them towards her ass. "Now how about we get started?"

"If you insist," said Alistair.

Once Elissa removed her underwear and Alistair removed his trousers the two of them found themselves on the bed in and loving embrace. The two of them began fighting over dominance with their mouths, but Alistair won when he plunged his length right into her.

This caused to moan and in that moment of weakness Alistair's tongue won the match. As he pushed and pulled she ran her hands across her back moaning in both pain and pleasure.

Alistair then broke apart and began nibbling at her neck causing her to moan greatly and then he began to squeeze her breasts firmly, making it almost unbearable for her. Then by using one hand Alistair brought both her legs onto his shoulders giving him a perfect view of her womb.

"You're beautiful, you know that," said Alistair as he began to gain speed.

"Really?" said Elissa panting. "Here I that you fell in love with me because of my fighting skills."

"They were one of the attractions," Alistair admitted.

"What were the others?" Elissa smiled.

"Too many to count," Alistair smiled and squeezed her breasts again causing her to moan deeply.

He continued to push in and out inside of her and with every thrust she felt a jolt of mixed pain and pleasure. Alistair then grabbed her ass and lifted her up and automatically she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Then as he continued to push in and out of her they kissed passionately once again their tongues fought for dominance. During thisshe found herself unable to hold on and unleashed all her liquids.

However, that did not stop Alistair, who had firmly grasped her ass and squeezing her butt cheeks, and he kept on pounding right into her. He himself found himself unable to contain himself and unleashed his liquids right into her.

Both exhausted the two of them fell right into bed and snuggled up to one another as they move the sheet on top of them.

"That was… that was unbelievable," said Alistair panting for breath.

"Yes, but we may have to do it a few more times in the hopes to create an heir," said Elissa.

Alistair kissed her on the cheek. "I can think of worse reasons."

Then the two of them fell deeply asleep and each other's arms, both of them realising that this was just the beginning of a long beautiful start as husband-and-wife.

* * *

The next few days the two of them were beginning their duties as King and Queen of Ferelden. The first of their priorities was rebuilding the country after the Blight and to strengthen their army, which was now one third of its original strength.

"Theron and Leliana should be at Orlais by now," said Elissa.

"Let us hope that Orlais doesn't attack now that we are weakened," said Arl Eamon.

"Doubtful, Celene wanted cement a relationship between our two countries," said Kallian. "We'll find out more when Theron sends us a raven."

"I suppose the first thing we have to do is strengthen our army," said Alistair.

"That could take years," said Arl Eamon. "For thanks to Loghain our forces are a third of what they used to be and the South has been tainted."

"What of the Dalish now occupying Ostagar?" Elissa asked looking to Kallian.

"I've been doing my best to cement relationships, I've sent a few city elves to them to help build a home, mostly merchants and labourers," said Kallian.

"We also need to focus our efforts on rebuilding Denerim," said Arl Eamon. "The darkspawn did a lot of damage to the market and to the docks."

"Not to mention the Alienage," said Kallian.

"We do have another problem," said a voice. They turned and found the new captain of the guard Ser Gilmore approaching them. "For some reason darkspawn have been cited, mostly in Amaranthine, but they don't seem to be retreating."

"That's, unusual," said Alistair.

"What of the Grey Wardens?" Arl Eamon asked.

"The Warden Commander of Orlais is sending about a dozen Wardens to Vigil's Keep," said Alistair. "With any luck they can rebuild and deal with the darkspawn."

"What of the new Warden Commander?" Kallian asked slyly.

"At the moment he's helping pushing back the darkspawn in Orzammar I believe his presence is inspiring the casteless that live there," said Elissa a slight smile on her face.

* * *

Six months later, the repairs of Denerim were still going. Elissa was supervising the repairs herself she couldn't help but notice children playing in the Market Square toy swords. Apparently they were pretending to be Grey Wardens battling darkspawn.

As she watched them playing Elissa couldn't help but remember Oren and knowing that he would like nothing more than to join them. The memory of seeing her family dead in front of her still haunted her in her dreams.

"You are right?" said a voice behind her.

Elissa suddenly snapped out of her thought and turned to find Alistair standing there, looking concerned.

"I'm fine," she assured. "I didn't know you came back from Amaranthine."

"Yes," said Alistair looking troubled. "I have to admit that things could have been better over there."

Elissa could tell that something was wrong right away. "What happened?"

"When I got to the Vigil I discovered that the fortress had been attacked by darkspawn," said Alistair.

Elissa eyes widened. "But—but how were the Grey Wardens caught off-guard?"

"I don't know, Faren said that he was send word once he found out more," said Alistair. "Unfortunately, all the Orlais Wardens had either been killed or taken hostage?"

"Taken hostage?" Elissa stared.

"I know, I said the same thing?" said Alistair. "And that's not even the most troubling part."

"What could be more troubling than that?" Elissa stared.

"The one leading the darkspawn, was able to talk."

Elissa just stared at him. "Are you sure?"

"Faren and Oghren heard it spoke."

"What was Oghren doing there?" said Elissa in bewilderment.

"Apparently, he's joining the Grey Wardens," said Alistair.

"What was that about Oghren and the Grey Wardens?" said a voice.

They both turned and saw Kallian and her lover, Zevran approaching them.

"So, our dear, dwarvy friend is joining the Grey Wardens," said Zevran, looking slightly amused.

"In their situation they don't naturally have the opportunity to be picky," said Alistair.

He then began to explain them everything that happened at Vigil's Keep.

"My, my, our dear Commander has certainly got a lot to do," said Zevran.

"Should recent forces to aid him?" Kallian asked.

"We don't have the manpower, our forces are divided protecting the border to give the Orlesian the impression that we are still strong and repairing the damage caused by both the Civil War and the Blight," said Elissa.

"We'll just have to trust Faren can keep the peace," said Alistair. "Fortunately it would seem as if all the darkspawn are focusing at Amaranthine for some reason."

"The way they're moving it almost sounded as if they have some sort of intelligence leading them," said Elissa.

"And this about talking dakrspawn is very unusual?" Kallian added.

"I'm sure Faren is up to the task," said Alistair.

"I don't his fighting ability, but his forces have taken a massive toll," said Elissa.

"I've also heard rumours that there are those in Amaranthine that wish to see him removed," said Zevran.

"Looks as if those at Amaranthine are upset that Howe is dead," said Kallian. "I heard from a few elves that he punished anyone that question his decisions of course that shouldn't come to any surprise, not after what he's done."

"I imagine that a few of the Crows we failed to kill are still following their contract," said Zevran.

"And why aren't they coming after us?" Elissa frowned.

"I imagine it's because that you three are no longer Grey Wardens and Faren is the only one in Ferelden right now."

"Still no sign of Daylen?" Elissa asked.

"Not a peep, I imagine he still looking for Morrigan," said Kallian.

"I'm still amazed that he fell in love with that witch?" said Alistair his head. "No accounting for taste."

"I don't know, he might have felt for her mysterious outlook," said Zevran.

"I think we're getting off topic now," Elissa sighed.

"Sorry," said Alistair. "Anyway, as much as I hate to admit it there's nothing we can do to help Faren. We can only hope that he is able to find other recruits while he handles against the darkspawn, he's only got about three recruits a cause whether they survive the Joining is another thing."

"Let us hope the Maker is with us," said Elissa.


	2. A New Family

Several years have now passed and still Elissa and Alistair were unable to produce a child, though this did not stop them from trying. Whenever they got the opportunity they tried which often resulted with them are unable to move straight in the mornings.

Elissa had decided to take a break and went to Highever to meet her brother. When she got the error she discovered that he was entertaining a young lady from Orlais. She was a pretty blonde girl with deep blue eyes and judging from her tyre she was quite wealthy.

"Who is this, Fergus?" the woman enquired.

"That's my little sister, the Queen of Ferelden," said Fergus getting to his feet and hugging her. "It's nice to see you home, Elissa."

"Running a monarchy does take its toll, especially when one is trying to conceive an heir," said Elissa.

Fergus chuckled. "I can only imagine."

Elissa then turned her eyes to the woman, who was now studying her closely.

"Oh," said Fergus when he realised that he had failed to introduce her. "Elissa, this is Aria Le Roux, her family are merchants."

"It's an honour to meet you your Majesty," said Aria bowing.

"Very nice to meet you Aria," Elissa smiled.

Fergus looked slightly uneasy. "Good, I'll inform Cook that we have an extra guest."

They watched as Fergus left the room and the two girls sat down and looked at each other.

"So, how long have you known my brother?" Elissa asked, breaking the silence.

"A few months," said Aria. "He's very handsome your brother as well as smart and courageous. Though, he seems distracted sometimes, but I don't know why."

Elissa looked at her and closed her eyes. "You don't know, do you?"

Aria frowned. "What don't I know?"

Elissa took a deep breath, the girl had better know the truth. "My brother had a wife once and a son, but he lost them."

"To the darkspawn?" Aria enquired.

"No, the horde never got this far, but they were caused to it," said Elissa. "My brother was sent with our forces to help the King Cailan and Ostagar, my father, the former Teryrn, was supposed to join him with Arl Rendon Howe's forces, who were delayed, because of bad weather. I was to be left in charge of the garrison in order to keep the peace."

"I don't quite understand, how does this lead to his wife and son being killed?" Aria frowned.

"I'm surprised you don't know, haven't you read _Tale of the Wardens_?" Elissa asked, as she knew that Theron had managed to publish the book, through great difficulty.

"I don't usually find time to read while on the move, but I know the basics of the story," said Aria.

"Well, if you read it then you would have known that Arl Howe had purposely held his men back and took over Highever Castle, slaughtering everyone inside it. I myself barely escaped and would have perished if it wasn't for the Grey Wardens, who at that time chosen to show up."

Aria eyes widened. "You mean, his family were murdered."

"He sometimes blames himself, he thinks that if he was here he could have stopped them and somehow safe them," said Elissa with tears in her eyes.

"I think I understand how come he's so distracted," said Aria.

"I just ask you to be patient with him, he's still carrying those scars," said Elissa.

* * *

Later that day, Elissa and Fergus were wandering the battlements.

"I see you've managed to repair everything," said Elissa.

"It wasn't hard find volunteers," said Fergus. "How are things in Denerim?"

"We've got most of the buildings prepared, but is still a lot of repair to do, especially in the alienage," said Elissa. "The nobles are a bit reluctant to help the elves, but Bann Kallian is quite persuasive."

"I suppose they just don't go on her bad side, considering that she is a trained assassin and killed two arls already," Fergus chuckled.

"Correction, she killed one arl and I killed the other," Elissa reminded. "And speaking of which, I have heard that Nathaniel Howe save your life?"

"Saved by a Howe, just a little ironic," said Fergus. "Though he admits that what his father did was evil and is now trying to restore the Howe's name. Not easy, considering what has happened, but I have to admit I admire him, I even gave him a bit of land."

"I believe he gave it to his nephew," said Elissa. "I still can't believe that Rendon Howe did all this because hr was jealous. I knew the man was ambitious and power hungry, but I never saw this coming."

"No one did," said Fergus. "You can't blame yourself."

"I don't, but sometimes I feel that you are blaming yourself," said Elissa.

"What makes you think that?"

Elissa sighed and looked at him. "Fergus, I know that you wished you were there to save both Oriana and Oren, but it's not your fault. If it's anyone fault it was mine, I was in charge of protecting Highever and I failed."

"I know," said Fergus and rested his hands on the battlements. "I know."

"Then don't you think you should deserve being honest with Aria?" Elissa asked.

"What do you—?"

"Fergus, please, it's kind of obvious that you love her, but also you don't want to betray your love for Oriana," said Elissa place a hand over his. "But I think that Oriana would want you to be happy and move on in your life. Besides, as the Teyrn you need an heir just as much as I do."

Fergus sighed. "Your right, I need to be honest with Aria you're right in saying that Oriana would want me to be happy." He then looked at her and kissed on the cheek. "Thank you, sister."

Elissa smiled as he left to find Aria.

* * *

A few months later, Elissa and Alistair were discussing the events at Kirkwall.

"A Qunari invasion of the city?" Alistair stared.

"That's what we've been told," said Eamon.

"Fortunately, someone was there to stop the invasion and ironically another it was a Fereldain refugee that did so well that he bought an estate," said Kallian.

"How did you manage that?" Alistair enquired.

"I believe he made a trip into the Deep Roads and found a mountain worth of treasure," said Kallian.

"Why didn't we think of that?" said Alistair looking at Elissa, who merely shrugged.

It was true that the Treasury was quite low thanks to Loghain hiring assassins to kill them and failing to do so. It also didn't help that most of the South had been struck by the Blight, making farming all but impossible.

They have been forced to raise the taxes and sell rare items just to restock, but it hadn't been enough and they didn't dare raise the taxes any more.

"Regardless, even despite his efforts Kirkwall has lost its viscount," said Eamon.

"I don't see how that concerns us, Krikwall is in the Free Marches," said Alistair.

"True, but it's the unrest I'm more concerned about," said Eamon.

"The Knight-Commander in charge has stopped any attempt to promote a new viscount," said Kallian. "And what's worse she seems to be pressing the mages."

"I don't like where this is going," said Alistair rubbing his head.

"If this continues it could start a mage rebellion," said Eamon.

"Let's us not jump to conclusions just yet," said Elissa. "At the moment we don't have to act and I suggest that we focus our efforts on preparing ourselves just in case there is a rebellion."

"And if the situation does get worse?" Kallian asked curiously.

"Then we we'll improvise," said Elissa.

"Let us hope this Champion is able to stop this, before this Knight-Commander make things worse for everyone," said Alistair.

* * *

Later that night, Alistair and Elissa were in bed trying yet again to produce an heir. This time Elissa was on top of him and was moving her hips slowly as she took deep breaths.

Alistair just gazed upon her beautiful body and ran his hands over her legs, to a hips and then to a breasts, causing her to moan passionately. Elissa then leaned in and kissed him.

She then pulled away and looked at him straight in the eyes. "How long have we been doing this?"

"Four years," Alistair smiled. "And you still look as beautiful as ever."

"And you still look as handsome as ever," Elissa smiled. She then frowned. "Do you think will ever have a child?"

"I don't know," said Alistair honestly. "I am however willing to try."

"Good answer," Elissa smiled.

Elissa then began to pick up speed causing the bed to jump up and down and she traced a hands onto his chest as she took deep breaths after each thrust, for Alistair began to move his hips in time with her is in perfect rhythm.

Elissa had no idea if they would ever have a child, but she was not giving up just like Alistair. She knew that the odds of them having a child were very remote, but they knew it was an impossible for a Grey Warden to have a child so it can be impossible for two to have one.

As she was carried away on a tidal wave of passion she can believe how rare their love was. She had heard from Delilah that her father and mother were not in love and they hated each other.

She knew that many people just married, because it was convenient and strengthened their family as a whole. Though seeing herself of our stir she knew that Leliana was right about love being powerful, even Morrgian felt it, even if she denied it and she was the most unlikely person anyone would fall in love with.

However, these thought soon exited her mind once the two of them unleashed them with grids into one another and Elissa toppled over and landed on Alistair's chest and he placed his arms around her.


	3. A New Prince

Three years had passed and Fergus had married Aria and already she was with child. Unfortunately, Elissa could not say the same and she was starting to believe that having a child would be impossible.

With that being said Ferelden was now getting back on its feet, but still weak as a whole. They managed to recruit more men into the army and even managed to recruit elves into the army as well thanks to Kallian. The Dalish at Ostagar now had a seat in the Landsmeet and repaired most of the ancient city were going smoothly. The elves had started to get new rights thanks in no small part to Kallian and even managed to convince the have other elven banns in other cities.

She was in the middle of discussing things with Kallian and Eamon when Alistair and Teagan showed up. They had went to Kirkwall in the hopes to get the Champions help. Though judging by the look on their faces it had not been entirely successful.

"I take it things did not go as planned," said Elissa.

Alistair nodded grimly. "Knight-Commander Meredith heard of our arrival before we could talk to the Champion. She seems a bit miffed that we allowed mages to take control of the Circle."

"We did however manage to speak to the Champion," said Teagan.

"What is the situation at Kirkwall?" Eamon asked.

They had heard troubling rumours coming out of the Free Marchers were indeed troubling. Many mages and templars had their eyes on the city.

"Bad," said Alistair. "It seems things are much worse than we feared. Knight-Commander Meredith has practically taken control of the city and is ruling the circle with an iron fist."

"This of course means that the mages are resisting her and are resorting to blood magic, which is tightening her grip even further," Teagan added.

"Sounds like things are reaching their boiling point and I have a feeling we don't want to be anywhere close to the boiling pot when it overflows," said Kallian.

"Can't she see that she is only making things worse," said Elissa in bewilderment.

"I try to point that out," said Alistair.

It was true that Alistair had training to become a templar, even though he was never ordained. This of course gave him a great understanding of the dangers of magic and being a Grey Warden he trusted many mages as brothers in arms.

"The Champion is doing everything he can to keep the peace, but I fear that it may not be enough," said Teagan.

Eamon sighed. "It's starting to seem as if war is inevitable."

"It's starting to look that way," Elissa agreed.

"Also there are more problems in Orlais, mostly to Grand Duke Gaspard, he seems to be pushing the nobility into a frenzy," said Eamon.

"We can only hope that Celene is able to calm the nobility," said Elissa.

"I don't like her chances," said Teagan. "The fact of the matter is we are now much weaker and therefore more open to an attack."

"It wouldn't have been like this if Loghain hadn't started the Civil War in the first place," Alistair grumbled.

"Yes," Elissa agreed. "If only he allow the Orlesains in at least their army would have been weakened and we wouldn't have lost as many men."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now," said Kallian. "I suggest that we just keep a close watch on our borders and keep our ears open at Kirkwall."

"I suppose that's all we can do," said Elissa sadly.

* * *

A few years later and the mages and templars declared war and what's worse according to their old friend Shale, Wynne was dead.

"Wynne, dead?" said Alistair, not able to comprehend the news. "I can barely believe it."

"As can I," said Elissa. "I'm just sorry that she was unable to prevent the war."

"And what's worse Orlais is at Civil War," said Teagan. "I'm sorry to say you're Majesties, but the world is now more chaotic than we could have imagined."

"The mages seem to be the ones that are suffering more in this war," said Kallian. "Not all them wanted to fight and they've got children with them."

"Tell Grand Enchanter Fiona that we will allow the mages safe haven," said Alistair.

"You sure that's wise?" Teagan asked. "The templars are sure to follow."

"I know," said Alistair. "We can only hope that the Divine has some sort of plan involved to end this conflict."

"I'm sure Leliana has something planned," said Elissa. She then looked at Alistair with a slight smile on her face. "Alistair, there's something I've been meaning to tell you this morning."

"Oh, what is it?" Alistair asked.

"I'm pregnant!"

* * *

The news that the Queen was pregnant spread like wildfire across the land and many people considered a miracle or that it was the work of the Maker. Elissa wasn't quite sure whether it was the Maker that gave her this wondrous gift, but she was happy regardless.

Nine months later, Alistair was outside their bedroom pacing up and down. He wasn't quite sure how to react, he was going to be a father more importantly the future of Ferelden was within their new-born child.

"Will you relax, Alistair," said Eamon chuckling to himself.

"Relax? I'm about to be a father and I don't know the first thing about raising a child," said Alistair.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Eamon assured.

Alistair wished he was just as sure, but the screams coming from their bedroom scared him to death. He didn't know what was more stressing waiting for his new-born child to be born or fighting the Blight all over again.

Then everything went quiet and they heard the cries of the new-born baby.

Alistair and Eamon looked to the door which opened and saw Kallian entering with a happy face on her face.

"The baby is fine," she assured. "And Elissa is all right."

She opened the door wider and allowed Alistair, who was now entirely relieved and entered into the chamber. There he saw a healer and the Grand Cleric and lying on the bed was Elissa with a baby in her arms.

"Congratulations, your Majesty, you're the father of a new-born boy," said the Grand Cleric.

Alistair made his way slowly towards his wife, who looked exhausted but relieved at the same time. She had tears in her eyes as she cradled this new-born son in her arms.

"He's beautiful," she said looking up at Alistair.

Alistair looked at their new born son, who was sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms. It was the most beautiful site he had ever seen in his entire life. He then did the only thing that he could and kissed his beautiful wife on the lips.

"What are you going to call him?" Kallian asked.

Alistair looked at her smiling. "Duncan."


End file.
